


Point of no Return

by TEENSTUFF



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Fluff, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Like way out of character, M/M, No one really dies but they do die if that makes sense, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Out of Character, Really Bad Writing lol, Sadness, Sam Winchester (mentioned) He's like there but not really, Slightly Hurt Dean Winchester but not really, WWIII, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEENSTUFF/pseuds/TEENSTUFF
Summary: Castiel is just a kid waiting for death. When his mom dies and he can't find her in the afterlife, he comes back to life hoping that she maybe didn't die and is instead alive still. Instead, he meets Dean Winchester, a confusing boy that has a backstory that could change everything he knows. Castiel is faced with the hard decision of saving the afterlife, or to die in peace. Whatever he chooses, it'll change him forever, and there's nothing he can do to stop what's coming.





	Point of no Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! First story! It's pretty eh, so if you have any suggestions or comments, go ahead and tell! Kudos! If you have any suggestions for new stories, comment as well

Ah, death. I’ve waited so long. I understand what you may be thinking. Now, Sir Whatever Your Name is, death is not a good thing. You leave everything and everyone you love behind, except guess what. You’re wrong. Haha. My name is Castiel. My mother says it’s from an ancient religion, and it means shield, but I don't like the name either way. I don’t have any other living relatives besides my mom. My dad died in the war when I was three, and I don't even know if I have any other family, and just saying, death isn’t a bad thing in this world. Well, not anymore anyways. It’s in 2366. In 2325, five years after World War lll ended, and 50% of the population was abolished after the earth was in ruins and most animals went extinct, some geniuses decided to band together. They cracked into the brain of a long deceased person, did some experiments, figure out what the afterlife looked like, and proceeded to turn it into this awesome place that everyone can look forward to instead of fear. The only issue is that once everyone heard of this, a lot of people decided to kill themselves. So these guys banded back together and made the legal age for committing suicide 16, otherwise, you get a hell of an afterlife (get it?). My mom was one of the few oldies here that decided to stay alive, have a kid, and then die naturally. And now we’re back where we started. Death. My mom, at age 50, has finally decided to let her illness take her, and I’m going to go with her. After all, isn’t that what I’m supposed to do?  
My mom was in the most comfortable bed in our two room apartment. The bed creaked, and water dripped onto her ripped pants and t-shirt. She was staring at the ripped plaster on the wall, looking like she was trying to solve every unanswered mystery in the universe. The windows were clean just enough to shine some sun on her face. To be honest, our apartment wasn’t half bad. Sure, the sinks leaked, the doors creaked, and it wasn’t exactly rodent free, but it was one of the nicer ones on the block. Ever since the war, nobody really cared anymore. My mom was one of the few people who still did. She had a miniature garden in the back and always made sure you were as comfortable as possible. “We have to keep up those traditions,”, she’d always say. Now, ever since she got sick, the garden died, thereś more rodents, and I’ve had to dedicate my life to making sure she stays alive. I had given up on convincing her to just die. She was dead set on dying with me so we could go to the afterlife together. Today is finally that day. Took long enough.  
“Happy birthday sweetheart,” I hear her faintly whisper. I got up from my chair I was sitting on and moved to sit on the bed beside her.  
“Thanks, mom. I can’t wait to pass. Everything will be better there. You can have the biggest garden in the world, and your illness will be gone. And we get so to see dad…. I get to see dad.”  
Mom did a shaky sigh, “I'm not so sure about that Castiel.” Weakly, she grabbed my hand, moved my curls and looked in my eyes. “Some things just don’t work out the way we want them to.” Then she took her last breath.  
I would have said goodbye, but I would have had to actually believe I wouldn’t see her again. Ignoring what she had said, (because it had made no sense. Of course it’d be fine. It was the afterlife!) I got up off her bed, made her as comfortable as possible, even if she was already dead, and then I walked out of the apartment to the cliff outside of town. Once I got there, I considered maybe staying alive and having kids of my own. What it would feel like, to have that kind of love in your life, if I could find another person that was my age who was alive that is. And maybe if I didn’t die, I could finally be free without having to worry about my mother. Nah, I reasoned, once I’m dead, mom will be fine, I’ll be fine, and I can finally meet dad. God, I’ve wanted to meet him. I finally made up my mind. I whispered, “Here’s to living off the edge. Literally.” I smiled, then jumped.  
The afterlife was cold. Why was it so cold? Get warmer! And suddenly it did. Sweet! This whatever-you-want-and-it-will-happen deal was awesome!  
“Welcome to the Initiation of the Recently Deceased! I hope your death wasn’t too painful, and that you enjoy your stay in the afterlife… for eternity!”  
What the heck? Who was that? I jerked my eyes open and instantly had to close them again. Woah, that was bright. This time, I opened my eyes slowly, and I looked around the place. There were about 50 or so people milling around, rubbing their eyes. Some were groaning, some were yelling. Either from being happy or because they were scared, I wouldn’t know. There were speakers all over the dimly lit building, each blaring the same sentence over and over. “Welcome to…..Wasn’t too painful…”  
I looked around for my mom. She was nowhere to be found. Considering this wasn’t a very big room, (it was just big enough for about 50 people to fit in. This confused me. Weren’t there more people that were dead?! It’s not that rare an event, guys.) I was worried. Where could she have gone? I slowly got up, my limbs still sore from jumping off that cliff. I shakily stood on my legs and walked around to my fellow dead people.  
“Have you seen a woman, she’s about 50 years, looks like me, but female. Her hair is the same color, but longer.” Everyone either said “No,” or “Who are you.” or “she’s around here somewhere. This is the afterlife. Now go away kid, I’m trying to make myself look more like Madonna.”  
I had no clue who Madonna was, but I walked away, sadder than ever. This was the afterlife. Land of Living after Death, Land of Everything Your Heart Desires, not Land of Your Family is Supposed to be There so you Can Live in Peace for Eternity, But Theyŕe Not, so Now Youŕe Alone, Ha Ha Sucker. I knew it was no use finding my father without my mother there. I didn’t even know his name. I started pacing, aggravated, having the urge to do some serious damage.  
“Ok, random person who’s on the speaker, I demand to know where my mother is, or you are gonna get a hell storm. I don’t care if you're in charge of this institution thing, but my mother calls me a cup full of sass, and I will dump it all over your stupid intercom things if you don’t answer me!”  
Suddenly, a pudgy little man came up behind me and tugged the hem of my shirt. His head barely came up to my hip. “Sir, if you don’t calm down, we’re going to have to send you to the authorities.”  
“That’s what I want!” I screeched, throwing my hands up in the air. “My mother is gone and my father is gone. Today was supposed to be a good day where I died and I could finally be with my family in a good place, but noooooo. The universe just has to hate me. Well, you know what? I hate you! HAhA! TAKE THAT! Now, I would absolutely love it if you did actually send me to the authorities. That would just make my day.” The man looked a little scared. “Um, ok sir. Mister. What did you say your name was?”  
“Castiel. And I never mentioned my name,” I glared.  
The man nodded, and, his hand shaking, pulled a phone out. He dialed a number, whispered something into the phone, and then silently put the phone back to wherever he got it from.  
“They are going to be here abouuuuuut, now.” Then he vanished. My eyes widened. Woah. Where the little man was standing, there stood about 5 people. All were tall, and wore a black cloak, hiding their faces. They grabbed me by the arms and then…. blackness.  
I woke up with the worst migraine. Ugh, what did those guys (Girls?) do to me. It felt like a truck had run me over and then I went over a cliff. Again. I groaned and closed my eyes. I literally felt like death. The irony gave me a bigger headache. Suddenly, I had that tingly feeling of someone watching me. I bolted up and went into an ultimate battle stance, which looked pretty epic in my head, even though in reality I probably just looked like a toddler having a tantrum with my hands in fists. One of the hooded things (Was it even a thing?) appeared before me and took my head in its hands. It stroked its thumb across my forehead, then nodded its head. Then just as suddenly as the thing appeared, it disappeared. Almost like it was literally part of the air, just dispensed into a billion particles. Was I breathing that thing (?) in? Is it in my lungs now? Ugh, maybe I had a concussion. Could you get hurt in the afterlife? Shaking my head, I looked around the enclosed space. The room was entirely empty, apart from one chair next to the window. Wow, these guys had to have a serious makeover. Curious, I briskly moved over to the window. I could hear laughing, screaming, and talking all at once. It was overwhelming. I had to see. If they were going to keep me in here for being “loud” I might as well see the actual afterlife from the one window. Before I could even get close to the sunlight, another thing appeared.  
“Castiel. Come.” That was the raspiest voice I have ever heard.  
“How do you know my name.”  
“Just come here boy, and sit your butt down. Now, I understand that your mother did not arrive in the afterlife after she died.”  
“Nope. No duh Sherlock. Where did you get that info?”  
“Boy, shut your mouth. As I was saying, maybe she didn’t actually die. So I’m giving you a choice. Since I am the leader of the dead, I can let you become human again so you can find your mother.”  
“And if I refuse? I mean, I saw her die.”  
“Then we’ll just have to see if maybe she’s here. I can scan every single soul in this world, and see if we can find any that are in any way related to you in any way. I’m usually not this generous, so choose carefully.”  
I nodded my head. I understood the consequences. If I stayed here, who knows if I’ll find her, but if I become human again, what if I don’t find her there either?  
“I’ll make you a deal instead Mr or Ms Cloak that speaks. I stay here for lets say, a week. If you don’t find her in that time, I become human again.” The cloak nodded, almost thoughtfully. It took one of its hands out and put it out, expecting a handshake. I grabbed it, shook thoroughly, and sat back satisfied. “The deal is made.” Then, I blacked out.  
I came to, seriously considering murder. What’s up with these guys and making me pass out? I weakly struggled to my feet, only to land back on my butt again. Sigh. A few minutes later, after much struggling and swearing, I finally got myself standing. Suddenly, the black cloak appeared before me, making me screech, and fall back down.  
“There is no trace of your mother. Or any family member for that matter. It’s strange. So me, and everyone else has decided to let you live again.”  
¨Ok. One, cool. Sweet even. Two, can you explain who the others are, and why none of my other family members are here. Three, did you really have to scare me like that? I'm pretty sure Iḿ going to have a giant bruise on my booty. Four, has it really been a week already? Damn¨  
The thing did a chuckle. It sounded more like a trash compactor with a rasp, but at least we were getting somewhere.  
¨I can't explain the reason why none of your relatives aren't here, nor can I let you know who the others are. You are easily scared, my friend. It is a problem you are going to have to resolve.” It did a swift snap with its right hand, and then gracefully, like a baby doe on a trampoline, I dropped to the floor.  
I woke up in my old apartment. The ceiling still leaked, and I could hear the mice and rats in the wall. Great, back from where I started. I could distinctly remember a cloaked figure guiding my soul back into my body, and then nothing. I got to my feet and went to my old room. I stuffed clothes in a spare backpack, and then found a mirror hidden at the bottom of my dresser. I could see the green of my eyes when I looked into it, but I quickly looked away. Mirrors scared me for some reason. To me, they seemed like a portal to a different realm, but I remember my mother telling me to always keep a mirror by me. She was always scared of the Supernatural.  
I walked out and strolled towards the library on the corner. If there was anything about lost souls, it had to be in that library. It was ancient. It survived through World War lll. It was a long way, so I started to skip. Had to get that energy out somehow. Soon, the library loomed in front of me. It felt like an old home. I used to go here all the time before mom got sick. I continued skipping through the door, and sneezed. The undisturbed dust was now disturbed, and it was going up my nose. I edged around the misshapen tables and chairs, and started to look for books about the afterlife. I looked until the sun started to come down. Wow, today was such a fun day. So exciting. Continuing, I went through six more shelves before my eyes started drooping from the tiredness. I crawled under one of the tables and put my backpack under my head as a pillow. Somewhat comfortable, I fell into a dreamless slumber.  
Waking up with a knife next to your throat is as terrifying as it sounds. The hand holding the knife shoved it closer to my throat. His ruffly, short blonde hair curled around his face, matched with his eyes piercingly green eyes. Who the hell had green eyes anymore? He looked around the same age as me, 16. He would have been attractive if he wasn’t trying to kill me.  
¨Who are you? Why are you here. This is my place. Get out.¨ Wow, gruffly man voice. Ok. I knocked his necklace out of the way of my face.  
¨What are you talking about? Nobody lives here! This is a library. Who are you? Get that knife away from my throat before you hurt someone!¨  
The boy cocked his head, almost as if he was silently judging me. Slowly, he took the knife away from my neck, and sheathed it into a knife holder on his thigh. Mentally remembering this little fact, I started to get up, trying to explain, but instead, got kicked. Hard. In the shin.  
¨Ow! What was that for?¨  
¨If you hadn't moved, that wouldn't have happened. And to answer your questions, I live here you twit. Duh. Since pretty much everyone in this town is dead besides me, this is my place. And I’m not telling you my name, unless I allow you to know. Or I want you to. What are you doing here?¨  
I sat there rubbing my shin, surprised. No one had ever talked to me like that. Even considering that I hadn't met that many people, it still was surprising. I sat there in silence, jaw hanging open, tongue collecting flying dust particles.  
¨Well? Are you mute? Cause Iḿ pretty sure I heard you squeal like a little girl a few minutes ago.¨  
I shook my head. ¨Um. Well. Long story short, I died with my mom, and when I went to the afterlife, she wasn't there. So these cloaked dudes, who actually sort of looked like dementors, knocked me out a bunch of times, looked for my mom in the afterlife. They couldn't find any relatives of mine, and sent me back here to look for them. So, I came to this library trying to find books on disappearing souls in the afterlife. There doesn't seem to be any here, and yah. My nameś Castiel. In case you were wondering.¨  
He nodded, then slapped me. ¨There are no books about souls in this library, you idjit! They were all burned like 20 years ago. God.” He turned, stomped away, and disappeared around a corner. I could hear muttering, mixed with a few swear words. I rubbed my cheek, and started to head over to where the boy had disappeared. The closer I got to her, the more I could hear him muttering. “Have to get him out...my place...should’ve just kept my pie-hole shut...”  
I turned the corner and slowly walked over to him. I could see tears running down his face, and I reached over to pat his shoulder. Before I could, as though he has some sort of spidey sense, he whipped around and grabbed my wrist. ¨Never touch me. Try to touch me again, and I will remove your hand, rip it off, and beat you with it.¨ Then he dropped my hand, and wiped his face. ¨Did you really die and come back to life?¨ I nodded slowly, backing away, expecting another slap or kick. That boy scared me. He noticed me backing away, and rolled his eyes.  
¨Sorry, personal issues. Ok then. Since you obviously failed at dying properly and is a complete idiot, I'm going to help you find your mom.¨ I moved my hair out of my face and nodded my head again. Realizing how wimpy he must think I was being, I mustered up my courage and replied snarkily with,” Why are you so sarcastic all the time?”  
“Because it was a gift from the spirits.”  
Whelp, I guess I wasn't getting anywhere with him. Great. Just my luck.  
Smugly, he turned and stomped away, his combat boots kicking up a dust storm. I rolled my eyes and followed, making sure my backpack was still on my back. By the time I caught up to him, he was cleaning her nails with her knife outside. I ran up beside him, and before he could go anywhere, I pushed him down.  
¨Hey! Let go of me!¨  
¨No. Until you tell me your name, since we are apparently helping each other now, we are not leaving from this spot. I can’t keep walking around calling you “that boy” in my head.” His face filled with rage. I almost had the decency to shrink away, but I held firm. After a few minutes of staring, I could see his facade falling. He dropped her head, and finally whispered ¨Dean.¨ I sat back surprised. I´ve heard that name from somewhere. Deja vu overcame my senses. Hadn’t my mom mentioned him before…. Before I could think this over, he pushed me to the ground, and smiled. Guess the no touching rule was gone. He got up, put his hands in his leather jacket, and then bent over. ¨Ok, parter. Taking a wild guess, maybe your mom knew about this. You know those old books where there are secret things left behind? Maybe your mom did that. Totally cliche, but itś worth a shot.¨ I considered this. Dean had a point. I had read a lot of books where this cliche’ antic had saved the day. I put my hand out. Smirking, he grabbed it, and yanked me up. Then proceeded to punch me in the arm. Ow.  
“Ok, Cas. Where to? I’m ready to get these feet on a mission, and they must do it now.”  
I looked at him weird. Why was she calling me Cas? Was she off her rocker? Only my mother had called me that. I watched him play with his necklace, humming a tune. Sounded slightly like Metallica. Just a few minutes ago, he was this fierce intimidating boy, and now be was acting like a five year old. Whatever. As soon as I saved my mom, I could finally die in peace and I could leave Dean and his weird personality behind.  
“This way. It’s just a few miles to the right.”  
He nodded, smiled, then squealed, “Race you!”  
He proceeded to bound off with a cackle. I shrugged my shoulders. Might as well give him what he wants, and I sprinted after.  
By the time we got to my apartment, we were both out of breath. Dean however, looked like he had only done a mild jog. I felt like I had ran a marathon. Both of our aces were bright red, our hair a mess. And yet, it suited him. He caught me staring.  
“What? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?”  
I blushed and said quickly,” Um. Lets just get this over with so you can get back with your life, and I can die with my mom.” He looked me over.  
“What is it with you? Don’t you want to actually live, have blood rush through your veins, have adrenaline go through your system? To have kids, fall in love, grow old with stories to tell? Fight the bad guys? When you’re dead, you can’t have that. For eternity.”  
I breathed in deeply. Anger rushed through me. “Why are you so against that? You can have whatever you want when you die. At any given moment. Be young forever.”  
Dean stared. “You really don’t understand do you. That’s not called living. Living is working hard for something. Then you appreciate it more. Living is making mistakes so you can learn from them. Life is living. Not sitting around on your lazy ass all day.”  
I felt my face get redder. “You know what? Lets just go in there. See if we can find anything, then go our separate ways. I can die and you can live your “life”.” I walked by him, purposely shoving my shoulder into his. I threw the door open, and barged into the life I wanted to leave behind.  
Dean followed behind me, scurrying to catch up. I was almost speed-walking to my mom’s room, trying to get this over with faster.  
“Cas! Wait up! I’m sorry for what I said. I really am. I just wanted to help. I haven’t had anyone to talk to since my parents and little brother died and…” He screamed, running into me. I had stopped at the entry to my moms room. Everything was overturned. The bed was ripped apart, our few pictures we had were gone, and everything else was just abolished. I felt Dean move his hand towards his thigh. “What happened. Did you and your mom do this before you guys died?”  
My voice cracked. “No. Never. Not in a million years. I don’t understand. We weren’t hiding anything. I mean, a few times she sometimes muttered floorboards. Then, just when she was going to die and I said everything will be better, she said maybe not. Did she know this was going to happen? Why wouldn’t she tell me?” I broke down in sobs.  
I was filled with anger. If she was hiding, why wouldn’t she tell me about it? I thought we were partners in crime? I started to shake. Dean came over and patted my back. “Hey dude. It’s ok. I’m sorry for what I said. I really want to see my little brother and mom and dad again too. And your mom seems a little shady for keeping this from you. But I think she did it on purpose, to protect you. I know I would do that if I had a kid.”  
I continued crouching, ignoring him. He sighed and stood up. “Fine, I’ll do it.”  
He started to jump on the floorboards.  
¨What are you doing?¨  
¨Well, you know when something's hollow, it makes this weird sound? Well, if one of the floorboards is hollow, wouldn't it make that sound?¨  
He proceeded to keep jumping. I wiped my tears. If mom was hiding something, I had to find it. I joined him. After jumping around, and avoiding the broken glass, I finally heard a hollow sounding thump.  
¨Hey! I think I found it!¨ I happily exclaimed.  
¨How should we..¨ Before I could finish, he grabbed a broken bedpost, and whammed it into the ground multiple times. I stood there, befuddled. Minutes later, the floor splintered. Underneath the splintered floor, was a note. A single piece of paper, yellow with age. I picked it up slowly, and opened it.  
My dearest Castiel,  
If youŕe reading this, then Iḿ probably dead, and youŕe probably alive still. Or we died and you came back. Either way, Iḿ sorry. This is all my fault. The reason your father died, and why I´m not accepted into the afterlife, is because of our blood. A long time ago, before I was even born, a lot of people made a deal. Nobody knows what this deal was. Some think it was to see what the afterlife looked like, or how to change it, but it cost a lot. And that cost, was people’s souls. Our family, and others, volunteered for this. We thought it was a stupid joke, played to make us scared of the creators. Turns out, we were wrong. This deal ran into our blood, and stayed there forever. When I married your father, the curse transmitted to him also. And now it is in you. It doesn’t fully activate till you’re 25, so you may have a few good years in the real world or afterlife. Until then, we’ll wait for you in Purgatory. We know of one other family that has this curse in their blood. I know they died early, and their souls are in jeopardy like your father’s and mine, but they did have two sons. Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester. Find them.. You used to be friends with them when you were five. You, Sam, and Dean were the bestest of friends. You three are the keys to saving everyone.  
I love you so much Castiel. You can do it.  
Love, Mom  
I could feel tears coming down my face. I looked over at Dean, and grabbed his hand. I noticed tears coming down his cheeks. “I barely even remember my parents, they died when I was about 13. It was just me and Sammy for so long. And then I couldn’t protect him that one time, and now he’s dead, and it was all my fault. This necklace was the last thing he gave me. I’ve been alone ever since. ” I hugged him. He never deserved this. We never deserved this.  
I looked back at the piece of paper, and saw more writing.  
Pps; I’ve heard that the deal started somewhere near the cliff. Just saying. ;)  
I smiled. That’s my mom. Always thinking ahead. I wiped my tears from my face, and urged Dean to do the same. We could do this. We could save them. My backpack was thrown up against the all. I quickly shrugged it on, and stuffed the note into the side pocket. Dean was watching me, his forehead in a frown.  
“What’s wrong?” I pondered.  
“How are we going to beat something that powerful? We can literally die, and have our souls taken away. Then what?”  
“I don’t know. I’ve never really thought of that. But we have to try, Dean. For my mom, for your parents. For Sammy” Dean whimpered. “I hate the idea of not having a plan first, but ok. We can do it. Together.”  
I smiled and took his hands. He sniffled and pulled himself up. And then we set off to the cliff where I had taken my final breathe.  
When we got there, we instantly searched around for any mysterious opening in the cliff. When we finally found a cave, we decided to try it out. We snuck into the open space in the rock, silently edging against the wall. Suddenly, we heard deep breathing. It was like a stampede of animals each time the thing breathed. It must have been old, or big, or both. I turned and put my finger up to mouth, and did the shush face. Dean nodded and did it back. We moved farther into the cave, and we finally saw...nothing. But we could hear it.  
“Welcome to my chamber! You -dear mortals- have just volunteered yourselves to be my special guests! What makes you so special? Well, my friends, you can have a chance to fight me, die violently, then join the numerous other souls in my very being. Aren’t you excited, ‘cause I sure am!” Whoever was speaking chuckled deeply.  
¨How can we beat something we can't see?¨ I whimpered. I was really regretting ever coming in here.  
Dean’s eyes held fear. Suddenly, they lit up with an idea. ¨What if we just start punching the shadows? I mean, maybe the thing is some sort of shadow demon thing.¨ I started laughing. ¨Your crazy.¨  
¨I know! Isn't it great!¨  
Even in the midst of demolition, this boy was awesome. Dean grabbed his knife, and started punching the shadows. I joined in. It wasn't exactly punching, per say, it was more like horrible karate moves at something we couldn’t see. Together, we were beating down nothing.  
¨Augh!¨ The thing called out. Suddenly, it turned into a physical form. Sort of. It was actually a bunch of shadows drawn into a human like shape, with white things flying around inside of it. I instantly felt like peeing my pants. “Why aren’t you worshipping me mortals?”  
Dean looked done with his crap. ¨It’s because I don't feel like it, Mr shadow man. I've had enough of your little magic tricks. Let go of my family and everyone else, or suffer the consequences.” The shadow demon just laughed. ¨They hold the curse. Theyĺl never escape.”  
This guy was annoying. I was through with it. Getting over my fear, I ran toward it, screaming murder, aiming to break into the translucent body.  
¨Psh. Puny human.¨ Shadow man grabbed my legs and threw me against the rocks. It picked me up again, and threw me up against the other rocks. I struggled to get up. I could taste the coppery taste of blood on my tongue.  
¨NO!” Dean screamed. He rushed over to my side.  
¨This could have gone better several different ways, you moron. I'm counting them right now. Don't die on me Cas.¨ He clasped my shirt.  
¨H..Hey. Youŕe get...getting my shirt wet,¨ I gasped out. It was getting really hard to breathe. ¨Itś ok. Iĺl...Iĺl go the afterlife. Iḿ not 25 yet. I...I still have a few years.¨  
Dean started to cry, voice breaking. The shadow man was leaning against the wall. ¨Sigh, teenage drama. How I did not miss that.¨ Dean glared at him, tears running down his face. Suddenly, a flash of light flashed across him. I tried to pick my head up to see what it was, but I was to weak. Dean crawled to my bad, and grabbed the thing that glinted. He came back and shoved it into my face. One of my eyes was swollen, so I squinted to see. It was my mirror.  
¨Maybe we can distract him, and then I can kill him.¨ He told me. I weakly coughed, acknowledging I had heard him. Slowly, he edged towards the shadow and moved it so it caught a light.  
¨Augh! The light! It burns!¨ It tried batting it away, but since it was light, it didn't work. Dean held the mirror steady, the light slowly making the shadow demon disappear.  
¨The misery, the sorrow, the pain! I give up. Iḿ done. The souls didn't even taste that good anyways!¨ With a poof, and a puff of smoke, the demon disappeared. Dean started laughing, but remembered that I was injured. I could feel myself fading. ¨Th..That wa..was anti...climatic.¨ I weakly laughed. I started to close my eyes, They felt to heavy. ¨Don't you dare make those the last words you say you bitch! Keep those brown eyes open.¨ I tried to, making them a half-lidded. Suddenly, I could see a ghostly figure coming behind Dean. It was my mom.  
¨Awe, Castiel. And Dean. You two are the bravest people I know. I love both of you so much. Tell Dean that Sammy is safe and sound.¨ With a sad smile, she put her ghostly hand to my forehead, then disappeared. Suddenly, I could breathe again, and the walls were less foggy.  
Dean screeched and fell back. I laughed and hugged him. ¨We did it!¨ I hollered.  
¨How are you ok!¨ He happily rejoiced.  
¨My mother. After we released the souls, they all went back to where they belong. Now we can both die and live in the afterlife with them! You can finally meet your parents and I can meet my dad… and OMG this is awesome!¨ Smiling, I grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the cave, dragging him to the cliff.  
¨No¨  
What?¨  
¨I said no. Itś stupid.¨ Dean sighs,” It’s sad that people aren’t willed to live anymore. They just wait for the end. I don’t want to see my family until the time is right.¨ Then be turned. ¨I just thought that after everything… you know what. Never mind. It’s a stupid idea.’ He whispered.Dean turned and started to walk away. I watched his soulette start to get smaller and smaller. Fuck this. I’m sorry mom, I love you.  
Dean! I changed my mind! Stop!”  
As he turned around, with his dirty hair, bruises, and flushed cheeks, I finally pieced it together. I was here, he was here, that was then, and I had never seen a brighter future.


End file.
